¿Qué paso en Guam?
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Ligero cambió en la historia. Kyoko y Ren se encuentran sumamente distanciados después de volver de Guam. Y al parecer un joven rubio es quien ha interferido en la felicidad de las dos estrellas.


**Skip Beat!**

**¿Qué pasó en Guam?**

**...**

**Skip Beat! No me pertenece, es de Yoshiki Nakamura, quien al parecer disfruta haciéndonos sufrir. Si, si ya sabemos que la historia principal es sobre Kyoko superándose, pero parte de esa superación es aprender a amar nuevamente. Además es un manga romántico, queremos romance ¡ya!**

**Oh, bien sin más aquí dejo este pequeño one shot, realmente no me gusta escribir de estos pero no tengo mucho tiempo y aproveche la inspiración. La verdad yo quede frustrada con el encuentro entre "Corn" y Kyoko. Así que bueno :3 espero les guste.**

**Por favor disculpen las faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales y cualquier otro error en la historia. No tengo beta para esta sección y es mi primera historia... al menos de esta serie. No soy muy buena con el humor, así que sencillamente hice una historia lo más relajada posible. Me costo horrores...**

**Tal vez vean algunos diálogos del capítulo 207 xD**

**...**

**Capítulo Único. **

Lory Takarada presidente de LME estaba seguro que bajo su nariz estaba cocinándose un romance. Y es que lo sabía bien, que su estrella número uno Ren Tsuruga y su pequeña estrella en ascenso Kyoko Mogami tenían un romance secreto.

Y es que el gurú del amor en Japón conocía bien los sentimientos de aquellos dos jóvenes ¡de sus propios labios! El mismo con sus propios oídos escucho los corazones desbordantes de aquellos dos inseguros que aceptaban amar pero no se reconocían capaces de ser amados.

Pero parecía que todo se había arruinado, esos dos... esos dos jóvenes endemoniados parecían haber renunciado al amor que podrían profesarse ¡si hasta estaba pensando seriamente mandar a Ren Tsuruga a la sección LoveMe!

Y ahora él, Lory Takarada dudaba de sus capacidades para detectar el amor con todas esas señales contradictorias, es que así no era capaz de ayudar a dos jóvenes a encontrar ese maravilloso sentimiento que les animaría a continuar y ser mejores.

Pero todo había cambiado en Guam. Aquella idea fantástica para empujar a Ren a dejar su máscara para finalmente aceptar a Kuon y controlar cualquier problema que podría surgir con Caín o peor B.J. había sido al final la destrucción de sus esperanzas... y del corazón del actor número uno de Japón.

En un principio nada fue diferente, Mogami Kyoko regreso a sus actividades, viéndosele correr de ahí por allá con aquella energía y vivacidad que causaba envidia. Pero entonces la nube negra conocida como Saena Mogami apareció solo para arruinar a la joven actriz. Y ese fue el fin, pues aun cuando Ren se encontraba en la ciudad no había hecho movimiento alguno para acercarse a consolar a la joven.

Fue al día siguiente de la entrevista a la licenciada Mogami que llamo a su joven talento a la oficina, preocupado por el estado emocional de la muchacha el presidente de LME se dispuso a tener una plática con la joven pero su mayor sorpresa fue al encontrar a una sonriente Mogami Kyoko.

**.**

—_¿Cómo amaneciste Mogami san? —pregunto el presiente al momento que tomaba él té que ya estaba servido. _

—_Presidente ¿eh sido llamada por las palabras que mi madre dio ayer en televisión? —Lory de inmediato se tensó, la tranquilidad con lo cual estaba manejando el tema era sorprendentemente frío, como si concerniera a otra persona. _

—_Entonces lo viste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Kyoko se removió un poco, insegura de decir sobre sus sentimientos. _

—_Bueno, yo me encontraba muy triste, realmente me sentí miserable al escucharla pero... recientemente me encontré con un amigo de mi infancia que conocía muy bien mis problemas con mi madre, él se enteró de la entrevista y no dudo en consolarme —Kyoko se sonrojo visiblemente—. La verdad me sentí muy feliz y tranquila._

—_¿Ren no se comunicó contigo? Él estaba muy preocupado._

—_¿Tsuruga –san? ¿Está en Japón?_

**.**

—¡Muchacho idiota la has perdido! —grito histéricamente Lory al momento en que su personaje en del juego de citas acababa de ser abofeteado por la joven a quien cortejaba.

Ciertamente no podía concentrarse, no después de haber fallado en dirigir a Mogami a los brazos de Kuon. Pero ya habían pasado un par de meses tras el suceso de Guam y la relación de aquellos dos no pasaba de una amistad que incluso comenzaba a enfriarse a causa del trabajo.

Y lo peor eran aquellos rumores de que Kyoko era constantemente visitada por un joven apuesto de cabello rubio se había intensificado en los últimos tiempos. Así que cansado de estar en la ignorancia decidió comenzar a buscar la verdad reuniendo al mayor número de testigos.

**...**

**Testigo número 1: **

**Kanae Kotonami.**

—¡Presidente ya deje de seguirme con esa cámara! —gritaba la mujer al tiempo que caminaba con un paso apresurado por los pasillos de LME huyendo del excéntrico de su jefe que la seguía vestido de Sherlock Holmes.

—Kotonami san debes decirme inmediatamente sobre el pretendiente de Mogami san.

Kanae abruptamente se detiene ante las palabras del hombre excéntrico. Este por poco termina arrollando a su segundo miembro de LoveMe, sin embargo logra detenerse justo a tiempo y enfocarla con su cámara de video.

—Ese sujeto es extraño —dice la mujer como si estuviera en trance—. ¡Nadie en este mundo puede ser tan hermoso!

La joven de oscuros cabellos aprovecha el desconcierto del presidente para huir a paso veloz y refugiarse en la oficina de LoveMe. Una vez que logro atravesar la puerta de su sección de trabajo se permitio dar un respiro.

—El pretendiente de Kyoko —susurró para si misma al momento que cerraba los ojos y recordaba perfectamente cuando lo había visto. Kyoko prácticamente había dado saltitos hasta llegar a una motocicleta que estaba frente a la puerta principal, fue una casualidad que ella estuviera llegando para entregar un reporte sobre un trabajo de LoveMe. Pero lo que vio le dejo congelada.

**.**

_Kyoko se encontraba en la puerta de LME volteando a todos lados como un niño perdido. Kanae estaba por terminar su preparación mental para acercarse a saludar cuando una motocicleta se detuvo justo frente a la empresa. _

_Entonces la intérprete de Mio dio un grito-chillido que lastimo los oídos de la joven morena. Pero la mirada de su amiga no tenía precio, era como si estuviera en una especie de paraíso o en el mismo nirvana. Kotonami observo en silencio como la persona de la motocicleta se quitaba el casco revelando aquellos cabellos rubios. _

_Sin embargo la sorpresa más grande era que Kyoko voluntariamente se lanzara a abrazar al joven quien tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, colocaba un casco extra sobre la cabeza zanahoria de Kyoko y esta se montaba en la moto abrazandolo para después desaparecer entre las calles de Tokio. _

**.**

—Y eso fue todo presiente ¿ahora finalmente puede dejarme en paz?

—Solo dime cuando ocurrió esto —cuestiono el hombre mientras continuaba la filmación.

—Hace dos días, de hecho aún no pude hablar con Kyoko sobre esto _"esa mala amiga sufrirá por no contarme que ya tiene novio"_ —pensó la actriz—, sin embargo Chirori lo vio antes en el set de Box R.

—Dime Kotonami san, ¿Kyoko se comportaba como lo hace con Ren?.

—¿Con Tsuruga san? La verdad... no. De hecho yo siempre pensé que esos dos terminarían juntos. Bueno era tan obvio el siempre cuidando de ella y buscándola, pero entonces aparece ese rubio y realmente siento un poco de pena por Tsuruga san.

—Entiendo —dijo Lory con tristeza—. Gracias por todo Kotonami san... por cierto aquí está tu nueva tarea —dijo entregando un sobre a la joven antes de marcharse.

**...**

**Testigo número 2: **

**Chiori Amamiya.**

—¿Sobre el joven que visita a Kyoko? —cuestiono la actriz aun desconcentrada por tener a su jefe grabándola al tiempo que estaba disfrazado como James Bond.

—Escuche de Kotonami san que has visto al joven rubio que visita a Kyoko.

—¡Ese hombre! —dijo alterada la joven al tiempo que retrocedía—. ¡Sencillamente no puede ser humano! De hecho creo que Kyoko comenzó a salir con alguna especie de vampiro brillante... como esos de Crepúsculo ¡es demasiada belleza!

—¿Más apuesto que Ren?

—¡Sin duda! ¡Le digo que es un vampiro! —confundido Lory observo a la chica antes de continuar con su interrogatorio.

—Podrías narrar por favor el suceso —la joven solo asintió.

**.**

_Fue dos semanas atrás, debido a unos cuantos errores las grabaciones se habían alargado y ya pasaban de las once de la noche cuando se habían anunciado que solo quedaban unas cuantas escenas para terminar. Preocupada porque su sempai tuviera que volver sola a su casa Chiori se acercó a Kyoko quien se encontraba en una llamada por celular. _

—_... Creo que son las últimas escenas, ¿no hay inconveniente?... ¿media hora? ¿No esperaras mucho?... está bien en cuanto termine iré al estacionamiento _

_Amamiya estaba por preguntarle a Kyoko si Tsuruga san la recogería para llevarla a casa, pues en su corta estancia en LoveMe había aprendido la continua presencia del primer actor de LME para visitar a su "Kohai", pero justo cuando planeaba confirmar la información fueron llamadas y con una sonrisa de la joven todos volvieron a sus roles._

_Tras cuarenta minutos más de filmaciones todo se dio por terminado. Pero tras el cambiarse y desmaquillarse Chiori Amamiya solo logro visualizar cuando Kyoko subía a un coche que definitivamente no era el de Tsuruga Ren y sobre todo era guiada por un apuesto joven de rubia cabellera. _

_Por un instante la actriz de oscuros cabellos sintió miedo de que su joven sempai estuviera siendo secuestrada, pero las sonrisas que se brindaban uno al otro indicaban que prácticamente estaban viviendo en su propio mundo._

**.**

—La verdad me ha dado vergüenza preguntar a Kyoko chan sobre quien era ese hombre, pero definitivamente no era humano, estoy segura que era un vampiro, joven, apuesto, rico y ¡brillaba!

Lory se cuestionó sobre la salud mental de su tercera integrante de LoveMe, sin embargo si recapitulaba su vida, no estaba muy seguro de tener nada con que cuestionarla.

—¿Has escuchado o visto otro avistamiento de este misterioso joven?

—No, la verdad no sabía nada. Aun cuando... creo que en una ocasión que Tsuruga san pasaba por LoveMe buscando a Kyoko su manager menciono algo, pero no estoy segura.

—Mucha gracias Amamiya san —dijo el director antes de retirarse.

**...**

**Testigo número 3: **

**Yukihito Yashiro.**

Muchas veces Yashiro se cuestionó su razón para trabajar en LME y soportar las excentricidades de su jefe, pero cada semana tras llegar su nómina realmente olvidaba hacerse esos cuestionamientos, solo que en ese momento...

—Presidente por favor puede bajar las luces —dijo el joven manager mientras sudaba profusamente ante las terrible luces de interrogatorio que le iluminaban directamente.

Estaba en una habitación demasiado oscura, sentado en una silla de madera por demás incomoda y una mesa frente a él.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes hijo —finalmente hablo el presidente con aquel tono profundo y oscuro, saliendo de la penumbra de la habitación vestido como un agente secreto—. Quiero que me digas que esta sucedido con Ren y Mogami san.

Yukihito rápidamente levanto la mirada hacia su jefe, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas tiro sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabella entre ellos llorando amargamente.

—¡Falle! —Grito el hombre de gafas—. Ellos están más lejos que nunca, Ren casi no habla ya con Kyoko chan y a ella la vi subiendo a un coche de otro hombre.

—¡¿Y Ren?! ¿Está enterado de esto? —cuestiono el presidente golpeando la mesa de interrogatorio.

—¡Si! Yo mismo le llamé, pero el solo dijo que era la vida de Kyoko chan y él no tenía por qué meterse, no tenía derecho a ella.

Lory por un segundo se quedó viendo al hombre envuelto en lágrimas frente a él. Yashiro era el principal aliado de Ren y esperaba ansioso el anuncio de la pareja Renko o Kyoren, prefirió pensar en eso después.

—Dime Yashiro, ¿Ren ha buscado a Mogami san? ¿Continúa hablándole? ¿Ella le hace la cena? —el hombre lo pensó un momento antes de levantar el rostro y comenzar a pensar.

—Al principio si era como si todo fuera normal, tal vez un poco distantes pero poco a poco comenzaron a distanciarse.

—¿Ren estaba molesto?

—Mmmm, no, tal vez un poco apagado, pero no molesto.

—¿Y eso no te pareció extraño? —pregunto el presidente.

—Bueno, si, pero ellos comenzaron a alejarse tan lentamente que era difícil no suponer que algo sucedió —Yashiro observo al hombre que era su cómplice en buscar que aquellos dos se confesaran finalmente. De pronto las luces volvieron a la normalidad para descubrir que solo se encontraba en medio de la oficina de su extravagante jefe.

—¡NOS HAN ENGAÑADO! —grito furioso el presidente—. ¡Un rubio hermoso que pareciera un vampiro! ¡Kuon!

—¿Qué? ¿Habla en serio?

—¡Vamos! Debemos descubrirlo —dijo el moreno de bigote y ambos salieron corriendo llegando a uno de los coches de la empresa que Sebastian ya tenía preparado.

**...**

—_Corn... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué... es... que tu... cuerpo tiene los mismos datos que Tsuruga san...?_

—_... ¿Los datos del cuerpo?_

_—¡Las proporciones del cuerpo! —Kyoko comenzó a señalar—. ¡Mira! ¡La anchura de los hombros! ¡La espalda! ¡Brazo! ¡brazo! ¡Dedos de las manos! ¡Clavícula! ¡Pecho! ¡Abdomen! ¡Cintura! ¡Trasero! ¡Pierna¡ ¡Pierna! ¡Los dedos de los pies! —Kyoko termino de señalar cada extremidad para comenzar con su rostro—. El tamaño de la cabeza, la cara, las orejas, por no decir ¡la posición de cada una de ellas! Todo es exactamente lo mismo, es realmente aterrador. Es lo mismo a Tsuruga san._

_Kyoko no puede evitar mostrar aquel rostro consternado al momento que sostenía el rostro de su amigo de la infancia y príncipe de las hadas entre sus manos. Por algunos segundos en la mente de Kuon las palabras adecuadas para hacerla volver a creer en la ilusión de Corn "Eso... es bueno, pareciese ser todo adecuadamente correcto. Ya que "Tsuruga san" es el dueño de esta voz..."_

_Esas debieron ser sus palabras, así debió continuar la historia del hada hasta lograr engañarla, hasta lograr que ella siguiera soñando con un príncipe. Pero en cambio solo pudo darle aquella sonrisa llena de tristeza, melancolía y vergüenza. Con suavidad sujeto sus muñecas para sentir el calor de su suave piel... y evitar que escapara cuando dijera la verdad._

—_Parece... que no puedo ocultarme de ti Mogami san —susurro suavemente y se odio. _

_Se detesto a si mismo cuando estuvo seguro de escuchar el corazón infantil de Kyoko romperse en mil pedazos, cuando sus ojos lo vieron con decepción, vergüenza, temor y hasta odio. Cuando ella comenzaba a retirarse, dispuesta a refugiarse en la oscuridad de su corazón, con aquella energía oscura envolviéndola, con sus demonios enloqueciendo a su alrededor, él se afianzo a su contacto._

—_Por favor Kyoko chan... solo escucha la verdad —dijo con desespero, pero ella intentaba lucha, alegando algo de ser burlada, de ser engañada, hablaba sobre la confianza que le había dado al decirle sobre su amigo de la infancia y como él usaba esa información para reírse de ella. Así que desesperado dio un tirón firme a sus brazos para llamar su atención, solo tenía una fracción de segundo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y sabía que debía decir las palabras correctas—. ¡Yo soy Corn!_

_Y aun con un poco de reminiscencia ella tomo asiento en aquella terraza, dejando aquella bebida olvidada mientras escuchaba la historia de su príncipe de las hadas, del actor que admiraba, del hombre que amaba. _

_Fueron algunas palabras escuetas al principio, algunos recuerdos conjuntos para confirmar que era él, la explicación de cómo nunca le explico que no era un hada. En primer lugar era una niña pequeña, le parecía tierna y en segundo lugar porque incluso el mismo veía el mundo del espectáculo como un mundo mágico._

—_¿No los ves así Kyoko chan? —dijo suavemente con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Cuando actuamos nos transportamos a otro mundo, somos otras personas, con diferentes pensamientos, diferentes metas, nos transformamos en otra persona... si eso no es magia, no sé qué podría serlo._

_Y ella sonrío porque finalmente entendía, no solo aquella bella referencia hacia la profesión que ejercían, también claramente entendía el cariño que un joven muchacho pudo sentir en poco tiempo hacia una solitaria pequeña._

_Hablaron por horas, sobre cómo había sido la vida del príncipe de las hadas, sobre como era su vida y finalmente quién era su padre. Hablo sobre la terrible experiencia de perdida y culpa aun cuando no profundizo en ello Kyoko entendía que no era el momento, ni el lugar para abrir completamente aquella herida. Y entonces ella lo vio, el atisbo de aquella mirada dulce y mágica de Corn, como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de su espalda._

—_¿Podré volver a verla?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Han sido horas y aun no la he visto... la sonrisa deslumbrante y brillante de Corn —suavemente ella tomo su mano reconfortándolo._

—_Siempre que estés a mi lado y me protejas con tu magia podré sonreír —susurro suavemente antes de sonreír finalmente._

_Kyoko lo vio y casi quiso llorar de la alegría cuando bebieron el segundo coco y su sonrisa fue honesta. Cuando hablaron de todo y de nada. Cuando sus miradas se perdieron. Entonces el sol comenzaba a bajar y el hechizo debía romperse, Cron debía marcharse al menos temporalmente. _

—_¿Volaras para mí? —pregunto ella._

—_Espero pronto volar a tu lado —susurro antes de robar su primer beso para luego saltar por la terraza y desaparecer._

_Esa noche, cuando Tsuruga Ren quedo a solas en el restaurante con Kyoko a esperas de su juicio, a espera de retomar los roles de "Sempai – Kohai". Ella lo sorprendió al abrazarse a su cuello._

—_¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma Corn!_

_Y supo que nada volvería a ser igual y realmente no le importaba, no mientras pudiera mantenla dentro de sus brazos, no mientras su luz deslumbrante lo rodeara._

—_No pasará nuevamente Kyoko chan. _

**...**

—Presidente... ese... ese hombre... ¿es? ¿es? ¿es él?

—Kuon —susurró el presidente de LME.

Yashiro, Sebastian y Lory habían decidido dar seguimiento a los pasos de Mogami Kyoko quien aún se encontraba dentro del edificio. Yashiro había comentado que Ren se había marchado alrededor de una hora antes. Así que habían decidido esperar en la acera de enfrente al edificio espiándolos desde el coche del jefe.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando una motocicleta arribo sobre la acera, el conductor se quitó el casco al tiempo que observaba su reloj y permitía que sus rubios cabellos se mecieran al viento. Lory estaba sorprendido, había enmudecido al ver al propio Kuon frente a su empresa.

—¡Corn! —había gritado Kyoko al verlo, corriendo como si no existiera nada más en su universo aquellos dos se reunieron entre palabras y sonrisas, una suave caricia de parte del rubio sobre la mejilla de su compañera antes de colocarle cuidadosamente el casco en su cabeza y esperar a que se montara sobre la motocicleta.

—¿Qué tal si hoy cenamos hamburguesa? —cuestiono Kuon.

—¡Si! —contesto encantada la joven antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Yashiro y Lory estaban en shock, no dijeron palabra alguna sin embargo el siempre atento Sebastian siguió a la pareja con discreción. Ellos se detuvieron en un restaurante bastante normal, tomados de la mano se adentraron y tomaron asiento junto a una ventana. La felicidad de Kyoko no era disimulada, al igual que las sonrisas honestas de Kuon.

—"_Kuu y Juliena se volverán locos_" —pensó el hombre—. Sebastian toma algunas fotografías de Kuon —expresó el hombre asombrado ante lo que sus ojos veían—. Nos engañaron... durante meses creímos que ya no había esperanza... fui engañado por esa niña dos veces.

—Jefe —dijo Yashiro algo nervioso—. "Él" se ha dado cuenta.

Entonces Lory al levantar la vista observo los ojos verdes del joven que acogía hace cinco años, tenía una sonrisa real, una que no le habían visto en casi diez años. Kuon solo hizo un gesto con su mano antes de volver su atención totalmente a la joven que parecía degustar su comida.

**...**

Era cerca de medio día en Los Ángeles cuando Juliena Hizuri recibió un mensaje del "secuestrador". No tenía mucho gusto de seguir sus indicaciones pero finalmente se decidió para abrir su correo electrónico. El mensaje decía claramente que lo hiciera en su computadora porque realmente no querría perderse detalle alguno. Sospechando que podría ser algo sobre su pequeño raptado ella comenzó a revisar su mail en la pantalla gigante de la habitación de cine.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que era incapaz de controlar, su corazón martillaba con tanta fuerza que saldría de su pecho. Tuvo que tomar asiento mientras las imágenes corrían una y otra vez. Eran más de cien, si las imágenes se deslizaban a cierta velocidad parecería una película.

Así la famosa modelo podía perdonar un poco al maldito secuestrador. La sonrisa de Kuon, su verdadera sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, era él. Su hijo perdido desde hacía casi una década. Estaba tan ensimismada observando su retoño perdido que no se percató que desde hacía varios minutos era llamada por su esposo.

—¡¿Qué está haciéndole ese niñato a mi hijo?! ¡Mi pequeño es inocente y yo conozco esa cara de depredador! ¡Fue esa mirada la que use para conquistar a Julie! —grito un enloquecido Kuu, buscando el teléfono para darle una reprimenda al Kuon mayor.

—Al parecer tendremos dos Kuon —dijo felizmente Julie, mientras distraía a su marido con un apaisando beso—. Déjalos cariños tal vez pronto podremos tener nietos.

Y los ojos de Kuu brillaron ante la idea y entonces que sus dos Kuon estuvieran juntos ya no parecía tan malo, incluso lo esperaba con ansias.

**...**

**Bien este es el final. Por favor no pidan continuación por qué realmente no puedo hacerla :3 si tengo inspiración o más frustración seguramente verán alguna otra historia mía por aquí. **

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
